Mobile communication devices, or electronic handheld devices, are becoming ubiquitous in our society. Such devices can provide telephone, email, and Internet access, resulting in ever increasing mobile communication capabilities.
While generally helping people remain connected, there is one group of persons for whom the services provided by handheld devices have lagged behind. In particular, disabled persons have limited capabilities in accessing the many features provided by handheld devices. Therefore, any system or method that can make a handheld device more accessible to disabled persons would be most welcome in the field of mobile communications.